


The Amazon, The Gentleman and The Psychopath

by ready3x



Series: The Romantic Adventures of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Consensual Sex, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mind Control, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Newlyweds Diana and Steve Trevor have a romantic date at a women's charity dinner. Their flirting is interrupted by a psychic enemy who knocks Diana out. Can Steve come through, and claim his romantic reward? Fluff and smut with a plot!





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, what a party!”

Corporal Etta Candy's eyes grew wide when she entered the lobby of Boston city hall. The mayor was holding the annual charity dinner for women in need, and the rich and famous gladly came. Celebrities strolled over the red carpet, hounded by paparazzi, and inside, a live band played cool jazz, and waiters in immaculate white uniforms offered champagne. Her boss, Colonel Steve Trevor, adjusted his uniform and agreed: “Yeah, sometimes Director Waller can be nice. I didn't expect us to get free tickets for a nice evening off… even if the main guest isn't exactly my cup of tea.”

“Hey, it's Cat Grant! She is a billionaire CEO, won the Pulitzer Prize and is a big beacon for women worldwide!”

“And she is head of the 'National Inquisitor', the sleaziest tabloid of the United States. She digs dirt up on anybody except Superman, she acts as if he is her future husband. Also, she is a rabid fan of the National City Sluggers, who embarrassed our Boston Red Sox in the last playoffs.”

Etta grinned inwardly, sensing that was the true reason for Steve's antipathy. Suddenly, a tall, suave and very dangerous man crossed their path. He knocked a dwarfish guest out of the way, bumped into Steve and hissed: “Well, what do we have here? The failed sleuth and his fat flunky!”

“Good evening, Maxwell Lord. I should have known you sully charities with your presence,” Steve retorted, trying to ignore his two giant bodyguards and his expensive cologne that reeked of rotting oysters.

“You should be talking. That suit must be 20 dollar polyester, I am sure you could not afford any better.”

“At least my 20 dollars were legit, Lord. I don't launder billions of dollars like you.”

The bodyguards glared, and the billionaire whispered in a low, dangerous voice: “My lawyers will prove that your accusations are nothing but baseless slander. The 'proof' acquired by your Moneyspider associate is nothing but theft.”

 _Great Guns, he is angry. Lonnie_ _'s hack_ _must have really hit him hard,_ Steve grinned inwardly, thanking Anarky for retrieving that money laundering data. When Lord saw Etta, he taunted: “Ahh, your obese lapdog. I love that you support the body positive movement. I should also get an fat secretary, just for PR.”

Etta snapped: “Big words for someone who visits a pro-women charity!”

“As an alpha male, I totally support women, especially those who know their place. I do not support sniveling beta males who play lapdog for so called superheroines.”

“Leave Wonder Woman out of this!” Steve hissed, and Lord slavered: “I should make her mine, just to teach her a lesson.”

“Will it cause one of your famous nosebleeds?”

When Steve mentioned his officially non existent Psi powers, Lord's eyes flashed dangerously. He whispered: “That's another blatant lie, Trevor. I will sue anybody who says otherwise!”

Steve prepared an icy retort, but then, they were surrounded by paparazzi who screamed: “Mr. Lord! Mr. Lord! Please look here!”

The billionaire flashed his sweet, dangerous smile, put his hand on Steve's shoulder and hissed: “You have a great sense of humor, Trevor, but it won't help when I utterly humiliate you in front of the public.”

“What is the meaning of this?” a female voice uttered. Both men turned around and gasped. They were transfixed by the tall, raven haired siren that floated down the red carpet. She wore a figure hugging, slitted dress that would have flattered a goddess, and was so beautiful that it sucked out the air of the lobby.

Lord hyperventilated, stumbled to her like an idiot and stammered: “Y-You are an exquisite c-creature, Mylady. P-Please honor me by joining my table. My name is Maxwell L--”

The siren gave him a death stare, put her hands on her hips and sneered: “Mr. Lord, I know who you are, and I have promised to spend this evening with my _husband_.”

Etta suppressed a laugh when Lieutenant Diana Trevor took Steve's arm, showed off their matching wedding rings and kissed his lips. The paparazzi made many pictures how Maxwell Lord got humiliated by his worst enemy, making even his henchmen cringe.

“Nice save, Diana,” Etta grinned, high-fiving her best friend, and Steve chuckled: “Angel, Mr. Lord will have nightmares of you strolling down the red carpet.”

“It serves him right. He was staring at my boobs!”

“You were so angry that you even gave him The Glare.”

“'The Glare'?”

“That look of death you gave me when I told you there was no way possible to take No Man's Land.”

“You males are strange. You totally underestimate my powers, and totally overrate my appearance,” Diana sneered, adjusting her voluptuous bosom.

“Well, for once, I don't blame him,” Steve gushed. Diana playfully struck him, and Etta grinned: “Don't kill the messenger, Diana, you are a stunner!”

“Why, thank you,” Diana smiled, and Etta eyed the buffet and giggled: “I'll selflessly sample some buttered lobster, steamed veggies, semolina dessert, and wash it down with red wine. I would pay a fortune in a restaurant. See you two later!”

“Have fun, Etta!”

Etta loved good food, but more importantly, she wanted to give her friends some quality time alone. Diana put her arms around her husband's waist and purred: “You want to dance?”

“Sure!” he gushed, eagerly pulling his strong, beautiful wife on the hardwood. As the band played Latino music, they settled into a slow, sensual rumba. Diana whispered: “What is this evening anyway? I was so busy fighting baddies I didn't catch it.”

“It's the annual Boston charity dinner for women in need, Director Waller gave us free tickets. I like the cause, but personally, I more go there because there is good food,” Steve ruefully smiled.

“It is a nice cause indeed. Sadly, women don't always have it easy in the world of man, but I am glad people want to help.”

“Well, there will always be idiots like Lord, but we have improved since the last centuries… that's not saying much, but you got to start somewhere.”

“Indeed.”

Steve squeezed his wife against his body and surreptitiously traced her back. Diana giggled: “No Godkiller swords hidden in my dress tonight.”

“I had to make sure, angel.”

“You just want to feel me up.”

“Guilty as charged.

“I would be offended if you did _not_ feel me up”, she giggled. Steve used every dance step to rub his body against his wife, and she loved it. He was utterly smitten, took in her angelic appearance and stammered: “Y-you are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“Thank you,” she beamed, flashing a radiant smile, and continued: ”It's so nice to go on a date. I spend too much time beating up bad guys instead of spoiling my husband.”

“I am sorry, angel. You and your Justice League colleagues spent all day fighting Solomon Grundy, and all I do is drool into your cleavage.”

“I would be offended if you did NOT drool into my cleavage,” she grinned, “but I would be grateful if you don't squeeze my right hand. Next time, I'll block Grundy's punch with my bracelets instead of my fingers.”

“Ow, that looks bad indeed,” Steve muttered, took her injured hand and carefully kissed the ugly bruises. Diana appreciated the gesture, and without stopping to lick her fingers, he joked: “I also had a hard day at work, angel. I like Etta, but she cannot replace my _other_ secretary, Lieutenant Trevor. She is so shy and meek, but files stuff at superhuman speed, writes hundreds of mails and makes great reports. I wonder why she took today off.”

“Maybe she just wants to be with the one she loves.”

“Come here, Diana.”

Steve took her waist and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Diana eagerly responded, and purred like a cat while she took in the sweet ambrosia of his tongue. Finally, he ruefully confessed: “I am obsessed with you, angel. I will never get enough.”

“I love you, too. You protected me at my lowest, and went to hell twice to defend me.”

“Diana, I will always be there for you.”

“You are such a gentleman,” she smiled, allowing him to peek inside her purse. The Lasso of Truth sparkled inside, and he mumbled: “You never truly take time off, do you?”

“Better be safe than sorry, darling. What about some food? I just fought a supervillain. I'm starving!”

Steve got a generous double helping of roasted chicken, steamed veggies and pudding dessert, and grabbed two glasses of sparkling champagne before sitting his wife down at their table. When he lit the candles, Diana smiled: “Oh, a candle light dinner! This is so romantic!”

She flashed a radiant smile that made Steve all mushy. With an idiotic, happy grin, he clinked his glass against hers and giggled: “For my favorite Amazon princess!”

“For my one and only consort!”

Without breaking eye contact, they drained their glasses, and played footsie under the table. Knowing Diana's hand was useless, Steve cut the food on her plate and lovingly fed her. It turned each bite into an erotic affair, brimming with sexual tension. With every scoop, Diana shifted closer, until she practically sat in his lap. Steve gazed into her steel blue eyes, his gaze filled with a deathless love without any conditions. Diana's knees grew deliciously weak, and she whispered: “Steve, you are the only person I allow to see me like this.”

“Smoking hot?”

“Vulnerable. You see me as a woman, not as a trophy, and that makes you more man than that idiot Lord.”

Steve shuddered, touched by this heartfelt confession. He put his arm around her waist and promised: “No worries, angel, I will protect you. It's the least I can do after you saved my sorry ass a thousand times.”

“I prefer a payment in kisses and cuddles.”

“So let's start.”

He kissed her crimson lips, cuddled her strong, curvy body and was greeted by purrs of approval. Only Aphrodite knew what would have happened next, but suddenly, the music stopped. The moderator appeared on stage and announced: “Ladies and gentleman, thank you for your fantastic support! We are heading for a record amount for our charity drive! Let's welcome our generous host, the mayor of Boston, Mrs. Harriet Holloway!”

Diana and Steve applauded when a gray haired woman with stern, motherly eyes appeared. She walked behind the speaker's desk and began: “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Mayor Harriet Holloway, and I am glad to welcome you to this fabulous charity evening...”

Steve wasn't into politics, but he liked Mayor Holloway. She preferred to do what was necessary instead of what was easy, which Steve valued very much. Mayor Holloway also had a colorful private life with a husband and a shared female lover. Steve didn't mind, but it brought her quite a few detractors.

“… and now, let's welcome our guest of honor, the fantastic Ms. Cat Grant!” Mayor Holloway closed. There was a big hand of applause when the most powerful media tycoon of National City appeared on stage – or rather – strolled on stage like a supermodel on a catwalk. This was the woman who had started as a lowly gossip writer for the Daily Planet, pioneered internet and social news and had become the self made billionaire CEO of CatCo. She was equally loved and feared for her mix of tabloid and investigative journalism, described as “Woodward and Bernstein meet Kim Kardashian”. She was so high up the food chain that enemies no longer called her “female asshole”, but only “asshole”.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I am so honored to follow the invitation of Mrs. Holloway, and represent National City, home of the strongest baseball squad in America...” Cat Grant grinned into the cameras, drawing groans and friendly boos from the Bostonians.

“Must she embarrass us like this?” baseball fan Steve cringed, but Diana smiled: “She likes riling people up, Supergirl and me can witness. It takes guts to stare Wonder Woman in the eye and point blank ask if she has a boy- or girlfriend.”

“What did you say?”

“Of course, no! I am married, I don't have a boy- or girlfriend anymore. Of course, Cat immediately assumed that I was a virgin queen like that Elizabeth the Great of yours.”

“I desperately hope not, angel.”

“Same here,” Diana giggled, kissed Steve on the cheek and put her arm around his waist. While Cat Grant continued her speech, Steve was ever vigilant. Even on off days, the agent in him never vanished, so he looked into the crowd, scanning for potential signs of trouble. He saw Etta, who was half listening to Cat Grant, half eating her salad, then Maxwell Lord, consoling himself with some hyper blond gold digger, and expected to complete an uneventful scan until he finally froze.

_Wait a second._

Suddenly, Steve's gut constricted. An internal alarm went off, and Diana stared at him strangely. Something was incredibly wrong, but he didn't know what. Cat Grant smiled: “… as a girl who never played by the rules, I am so honored to be in a city full of strong women. Boston brought us Abigail Adams, Donna Summer or Katherine Switzer, a female mayor in Harriet Holloway, and of course, Boston is the city of Wonder Woman! The Beantown is proof that empowered women can achieve anything!”

The hall applauded, but suddenly, the dwarfish man Maxwell Lord had pushed aside dodged security, stormed up to the stage and bellowed into the crowd: “WOMEN ARE NOT IN NEED! MY NAME IS DOCTOR PSYCHO, AND WOMEN ARE SLAVES, ONLY FIT TO SERVE MAN!”

Before anyone could move a muscle, Dr. Psycho enveloped the entire city hall with a giant psychic blast. All people around him broke down in unbearable agony, trapped in their worst nightmares. The shockwave was so quick it engulfed Diana before she could do anything, but before it hit Steve, he somehow ripped open her purse and wrapped her Lasso of Truth around his wrist.

“ARGH!!” he screamed when Dr. Psycho's blast got him. For a horrific moment, Steve saw a dead Diana, slain by Ares, and Etta blaming him for her death. It was his worst nightmare come true, but then, the magic lasso burnt through the lies, and Steve opened his eyes and was himself again. He gasped in horror when he saw Dr. Psycho's psychic onslaught. Mayor Holloway, Cat Grant and all the guests were twitching in utter horror, fighting their personal nightmares. The supervillain put his heel into the back of Cat Grant's neck and gloated: “Yes! YES!! See how this 'empowered' female vermin twitches!”

Dr. Psycho mentally forced the paparazzi to shoot pictures of the impending execution, while Steve feverishly thought of a way to stop him. Suddenly, he heard his wife sob: “No, Steve! I am so sorry!”

The shockwave had blasted her across the hall. Diana was lying on the floor, her beautiful face twitching in unbearable agony. Just when wanted to crawl over, press the magic lasso in her hand and end her nightmare, Dr. Psycho yanked up Mayor Holloway by her hair, held a knife to her throat and gloated: “Now, I will end this female scum!”

“NO!!”

Steve grabbed a heavy vase and threw it against Dr. Psycho's head. The dwarf screamed, reeled in pain and finally bellowed: “Who are you? How can you withstand my powers?”

“Special Forces are always prepared!” Steve snapped, tucked the lasso under his sleeve and snatched a pistol from an unconscious security guard. Steve's shot was picture perfect, but with his Psi powers, Dr. Psycho made the bullet turn around in mid air and smash a window. While Steve looked incredulously, the supervillain pointed at him, glared at the hypnotized crowd, and commanded them: “KILL THAT STUPID MALE!”

Steve stared into a wall of zombies which turned around, charged towards him and screamed: “KILL HIM! KILL HIM!”

He could not shoot innocent victims, and was not nearly skilled enough to snare them en masse. Steve dodged their assault, jumped to his delirious wife and tried to touch her with the lasso. But the sheer flow of zombies stopped him, but then, he suddenly saw Etta. He swung in the opposite direction, snared her with the lasso, and she woke up.

“W-what happened?” Etta sputtered, looking at Steve in shock.

“That evil dwarf on stage is mind controlling everyone, but Diana's lasso can purge the victims. I'll create a diversion, and you run to Diana and awaken her.”

“I'll try,” she nervously muttered, while Steve dodged another zombie wave, charged straight forward and jumped on stage.

“Here I am, idiot!” he screamed, hoping that Dr. Psycho would overlook Etta. The supervillain pointed two fingers at him, and Steve's world went sideways, as if he had been injected with LSD. The illusion was so strong that even the magic lasso under his sleeve didn't really help. Steve stumbled forward, blindly swung at his enemy and bellowed: “I have no idea who you are, but you are not going to kill innocent women!”

“Females are scum! They take away our jobs, take away our families, and take away our lives! Mayor Holloway is a harlot, Cat Grant is a liar, and Wonder Woman is a whore! They all hate us!”

“You know why girls hate you? For starters, brush your teeth!”

“Nothing is worse than the stench of female lies!”

“Is that what your mommy said?”

“I hate my mother! She never accepted I was superior!”

 _The louder you_ _rant_ _,_ _the better I know where you a_ _re,_ Steve thought. He closed his eyes, and going by battle instinct, he swung and struck him with a left hook.

“That hurt! I'll tear you apart, you male traitor!” Dr. Psycho screamed in pain, and in next moment, Steve was buried by a tsunami of mindless zombies. Just when he feared everything was over, he suddenly saw something familiar behind Dr. Psycho, who furred his brow and asked: “Why are you smiling, idiot?”

“Look behind you.”

“I'll never fall for that trick!”

Suddenly, someone tapped Dr. Psycho's shoulder, and when he turned around, a very angry Wonder Woman decked him with one punch.

"My right hand is effed up, but for you, I gladly make an exception!" she snapped.

When Dr. Psycho slumped down unconscious, the crowd collectively blinked, came to its senses and wondered what just happened. With a big smile, Wonder Woman grabbed the microphone, held up the unconscious Dr. Psycho and explained: “Dear ladies and gentlemen, our charity for women in need was just attacked by a female hating supervillain with mind control powers. But thanks to the bravery of Wonder Woman and Colonel Steve Trevor, disaster was averted!”

The crowd burst into applause, and Mayor Holloway beamed: “I am honored to share a city with such brave heroes!”

“Don't look at me, mayor. Colonel Trevor did all the heavy lifting,” Wonder Woman beamed, and Etta grinned approvingly.

“It was the least I could do,” Steve muttered, blushing when the hall erupted in applause again. Cat Grant took the microphone and smiled: “It seems that Dr. Psycho's plot has backfired. As news from his attempted women killing spreads worldwide, we are taking in record amounts for our charity.” The billionaire CEO cupped her mike and slyly asked Steve: “Colonel Trevor, are you single?”

He turned beet red, and when she saw his wedding ring, she sighed: “That's the story of my life, all good men are either very married or very Super.”

Etta spared Steve further embarrassment by pulling him away.

“We decided to continue celebrating this evening! Our progress won't be stopped,” Mayor Holloway beamed, and Wonder Woman concluded: “I concur, Mayor, it is the Amazonian way to bring reason into the world of man.”

After holding an impromptu interview, Wonder Woman made a superhero exit. Minutes later, Diana Trevor appeared, hugged her husband and whispered: “I am so proud of you, darling. You beat a dangerous villain by yourself, nobody else could have done it!”

“I was lucky, and if Etta doesn't wake you up, I'm toast.”

Diana gave him The Glare, and he finally muttered: “Okay, I saved Mayor Holloway, and probably many more.”

“You saved me, darling, and I am very grateful.”

Diana licked her lips, sizing up Steve like a fat, juicy steak. Her husband became nervous, and Etta grinned evilly. Diana purred in a low, sultry voice: “Do you want to go home early, stud, and have some fun with Wonder Woman?”

Steve flashed the stupid, happy grin she loved so much. Etta giggled when Diana led her wobbly kneed husband outside, and flew home in her Invisible Jet.


	2. Chapter 2

In practically no time, Diana and Steve stumbled into their apartment. With a huge smile, she led him into the bedroom. Diana lifted her slender, chiseled arms, made a super fast pirouette and disappeared in a flash of light. When Steve could see again, Wonder Woman was standing in front of him. With the most sultry expression, she licked her lasso, pinned her husband to the wall and purred: “You saved my life tonight, Steve. I will gladly give myself to my savior!”  
  
“A-angel, you don't need to do t-this,” he stammered, “w-we saved each other. If you don't knock Dr. Psycho out, I cannot--”  
  
Wonder Woman snared him in her lasso and smothered his protests with wet, greedy kisses. At first, Steve thrashed in his bonds, but then, he let it happen, and finally, he enjoyed it. Overcome with superhuman lust, Diana ripped off his uniform, greedily massaging his chest muscles. With swaying hips, she reached between her shoulder blades, unhooked her red chest armor, and mashed his face in her heavy, jiggling boobs. They were big, perfectly shaped and pointed upright in absurd defiance of gravity. Diana crooned: “Yes, eat up! You spent all night drooling at my boobs.”  
  
“Yes, angel,” he ruefully muttered, confessing the truth even without the magic of her lasso. Diana grinned: “They are yours, darling!”  
  
Wonder Woman arched her back when he kissed, licked and lovingly bit her pink, hard nipples. The Amazon who took Solomon Grundy's punches without flinching, now deliciously shuddered under Steve's wet caresses.  
  
_He's a real man, making me give freely give what want to take with force_ , she smiled. Eager to repay the favor, she pulled down his pants, giggled at his tent like boxers and grinned: “Little Steve seems happy to see me!”  
  
Steve groaned in pleasure when his wife gripped his rock hard erection and whispered: “You saved my life, stud, and I will reward you!”  
  
“What do you mean—AAAHHH!!”  
  
Steve moaned from the bottom of his heart when Diana knelt between his thighs, licked the underside of his erection and deepthroated him. His cock was as hard as her Godkiller sword, and grew bigger with every lick. Without breaking eye contact, her head bobbed up and down, taking him all the way in like a skilled sword swallower. With each bob, jet black strands fell in front of her beautiful face, only held back by her gleaming tiara.  
  
Wonder Woman was a most gifted fellatrice. Aphrodite herself had blessed her with great skill, and she used her superhuman tongue, lip and throat control to drive her husband insane. Steve was moaning and thrashing like a fish on dry land, desperately trying to say how much he enjoyed it, that she needn't do this at all, and that he could never repay her. But he could only blurt out: “Ahh… ahh… AHH!!”  
  
“Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?” she teased.  
  
“No, NO!!”  
  
“Very good,” she chuckled and continued her sweet onslaught. Suddenly, he freed himself out of her lasso and threw her on the bed, his cock still buried in her mouth. But instead of satisfying himself, he only thought of her pleasure. Steve twisted her into a 69, hitched up her blue skirt and began eating her out.  
  
“OOHH!!” Wonder Woman moaned, when she felt his tongue on her most sensitive spot. While she gave him head, she deliciously struggled to keep her hips still. At first, Steve was a bit off, but when she hoarsely commanded him to go slower, but deeper, he was rewarded by small, then big moans.  
  
“Oh yes, Steve! Deeper! YES!!” Diana groaned, interspersing her screams with gutter Greek. Her slit became hotter and hotter, until it almost burned his tongue. A steady stream of love juices dripped on his face, more intoxicating than any Viagra and supercharging his lust. In return, Steve received the fellatio of his life, moaned like a wounded animal, and leaked precum over his superhuman wife. White splotches appeared on her hair, her face and her bosom, and she loved every drop of it. They were in a race who could get each other off first, but it was no contest. When Steve couldn't take it anymore, Diana grinned: “I think we are ready now, darling.”  
  
Steve stared bug eyed at his superhuman wife, who laid him on his back, straddled her thunder thighs, pulled up the hem of her blue skirt and showed him her wet, glistening slit. He felt the furnace like heat of her femininity, and finally, she kissed her wedding ring and impaled herself on his quivering erection.  
  
“AAHHH!!” both Trevors cried out, their mutual lust quenched in a single stroke. Diana was as tight as a virgin, and Steve rolled his eyes back in ecstasy as she pushed his shaft completely into her wet, rugged, burning hot flesh cave. Every inch was earned, not given, and he deliriously French kissed his wife and buried his face in her sweaty, jiggling udders.  
  
Wonder Woman waited a few seconds until her husband regained his senses. She was a goddess, after all, and she knew how willpower it cost her mortal consort to not release at once. When he looked her in the eyes again, she beamed: “You look so happy, darling.”  
  
“This is heaven. You are the most beautiful woman ever.”  
  
“And you are the best husband ever. You made me hot all evening.”  
  
“Wait, did I do anything special?”  
  
“No, and that's the point. As a reward, you will get your brains fucked out by Wonder Woman!”  
  
Diana giggled at his dazed, idiotic grin. She kissed him on the lips, enjoying that he was balls deep in her other lips, and began to ride him. Diana skillfully drew circles and eights with her hips, changing up her speed and flexing her powerful vaginal muscles to heighten their pleasure.  
  
“Diana… you are k-killing me,” he gasped, nearly buckling under her sweet onslaught, but she calmly ignored him: “What I do, is not up to you.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes back in ecstasy when his cock got a full fleshcave massage, his gaze transfixed by a topless Wonder Woman, her big boobs jiggling with every thrust, her tiara and her black strands sticky with sweat, and her blue skirt caked with love juices and semen. With any other woman, Steve would have preferred to make love naked, but seeing Diana in her torn Wonder Woman uniform was his one great fetish.  
  
“Diana! DIANA!!” Steve groaned with every stroke. As usual, he feared that his mortal strength was not enough to satisfy his goddess, and with every thrust, he was sure his cock was going to be squashed, ripped or incinerated. But his wife was blessed by Aphrodite herself, and it was beyond doubt that she was enjoying herself. She arched her back, clawed her nails into his back, spewed gutter Greek and moaned: “Oh yes! Steve! I want to feel you deep inside of me!”  
  
She was so emotional that Steve did a double take, and she blurted out: “When I was trapped in Dr. Psycho's illusion, you were killed in the plane that left Ares's secret base. You were DEAD!!”  
  
“But I am not, angel.”  
  
“Prove it to me, darling!” she begged, and when he picked up speed, she groaned: “Oh yes, Steve! Steve! STEVVEEE!”  
  
Steve was touched and aroused at the same time. Hearing Wonder Woman scream his name enormously turned him on. He squashed her big udders, and she replied so passionately that he thought his pelvis was going to pop. Determined not to be passive, Steve finally sat up, pushed his wife on the back and hammered her in the missionary position.  
  
“Oh, you rascal!” Diana chuckled, appreciating that he was taking initiative. To her pleasant surprise, he didn't just penetrate her, but changed his pace and rhythm to heighten her pleasure. Diana gratefully responded, threw her head back and moaned loudly. She shifted her hips to give him a better angle, wrapped her long, boot clad legs around his waist, and greedily took in the sweet ambrosia of his tongue. Despite – or rather, because – Steve was pounding her like a jackhammer, the goddess was totally relaxed, appreciating the offerings of her favorite priest. She felt him quiver inside of her, and he croaked: “Diana… I cannot hold up much longer...”  
  
“Don't DARE to come until I am ready!” she snapped. Diana forcefully tightened her vagina, so hard that he couldn't release even if he wanted to. Steve moaned in pain and pleasure, and continued pleasing his superhuman wife. Her husband tried to think of his tax report, lawn mowing, or car repairs, anything to not climax yet. Just as he wanted to admit defeat, Diana suddenly started to moan loudly, and he felt her crotch tighten up.  
  
“AAHHH!!” she screamed, thrashing against her husband when she finally came, their passionate lovemaking peaking in a rapid-fire series of multiple orgasms. In return, Steve violently discharged, firing off an enormous load of thick, sticky semen. He needed several squirts to fully release, he had never blown off so much steam. He collapsed over his beautiful wife, and for several minutes, they just laid there hugging each other, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. The entire room smelled of sex.  
  
Finally, Steve reached down, convinced his shaft had been ravaged by her superhuman onslaught. But instead of being bruised and battered, it stood proudly like after a successful workout. Diana kissed her wedding ring and grinned: “You look so happy, darling.”  
  
“Diana… you are so incredible...”  
  
“You should be very proud, stud. You made Wonder Woman come.”  
  
“I am so glad you enjoyed it, angel.”  
  
“You are such a gentleman, Steve. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too, Diana.”  
  
Steve kissed his wife and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He stroked her black tresses and whispered: “Angel… my life has a purpose since I married you. I can only be happy when you are happy, and I would not want to have it any other way.”  
  
“I am happy, Steve,” she beamed, kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arm around his quivering, sweating chest. Steve looked as he had just run a marathon, while Diana seemed totally unfazed. He stroked her long black strands and whispered: “How can I ever repay you, angel?”  
  
Diana evilly giggled, and purred: “Well, the night is still young. How about another round, stud?”  
  
“ANOTHER ROUND?!”  
  
With a sinister expression, she reached between his thighs, and Steve was stunned to feel how hard he was again. She crooned: “Your voice says no, but your body says yes.”  
  
“I am going to die of a heart attack!”  
  
“I know males here gain prestige by sexual encounters. Pounding Wonder Woman will make you feared by enemies and admired by friends,” Diana grinned. When he looked at her in fear, she smiled: “Please? Pretty, pretty please?”  
  
When Steve cringed, Diana resorted to unfair tactics. She used her infamous puppy dog pout, so cute that even Ares himself would have melted. Steve had no chance. He heroically withstood for a few seconds, then groaned: “Alright, ALRIGHT!!”  
  
“Wonderful! I have something that I always wanted to try,” Diana beamed. With an evil smile, she grabbed her lasso and let it crack. The magic rope tied Steve's wrists and ankles to the bedposts, and he blurted out: “Hey!”  
  
With a low, dangerous voice, Diana sat next to him, and purred: “It is a technique that requires a really courageous male. At first, it will hurt… and then, you will beg for more.”  
  
“Bring it on, angel!”  
  
As usual, Wonder Woman knew best.

* * *

  
The next day at work, Etta greeted her two favorite colleagues. While Steve looked very red eyed, walked funnily and looked as if he had been devoured by a rather large beast, Diana was beaming from ear to ear. With a knowing smile, Etta greeted: “Good morning, you two! Can I get you something to drink?”  
  
“Nothing, thanks,” Diana smiled, while Steve awkwardly rubbed the rope marks on his wrists and croaked: “Corporal, please fix me a double latte and dissolve an aspirin in a large glass of water.”  
  
“Aye, Sir!” Etta replied, somehow keeping a straight face until she disappeared into the kitchen. Steve rubbed his throbbing temples, still reeling from acute sensory overload. It didn't really help, until two strong, warm hands dug into his shoulders and worked their way up his face.  
  
“Better, Colonel?” Diana smiled.  
  
“Ahh… that's so good, Lieutenant,” he sighed, while receiving an exemplary facial massage. She hit all the right nerve clusters, soothing the delicious pain she inflicted on him just a few hours ago. He muttered: “Next time, angel, please go gentle on me.”  
  
“It's your own fault, Colonel. I wanted to stop, but you begged me to continue.”  
  
“Stupid me,” he muttered, but Diana smiled: “I am happy you liked it so much. Only a real male can enjoy it, a male with guts, will, and a lot of trust… not idiots like Dr. Psycho.”  
  
“I would trust you with my soul, angel.”  
  
“Oh, you are so cute,” she beamed and kissed him on the lips. They were still hugging when Etta appeared, who replied in mock anger: “You are harassing me, you harlots!”  
  
Diana and Steve reluctantly let go, and he greedily downed the drinks Etta had prepared. In a more serious tone, his corporal informed: “I just got a call from Director Waller, who is on a field trip to Qurac. She has congratulated you, Steve. Also, the subject known as 'Dr. Psycho', a. k. a. Eddie Cizko, has been brought into a custody.”  
  
“Good to hear.”  
  
“However, our Psi Ops guys say that Dr. Psycho possibly didn't act on his own. He is a relatively small scale crook, but in this fight, his powers were much larger. They are asking if another, woman hating, Psi wielding individual was there.”  
  
Steve jumped up in his chair.  
  
“Maxwell Lord!”  
  
“That guy is a creep, but is he a metahuman? His lawyers quash any notion that he has Psi powers!”  
  
“That guy is a meta, 100 percent… but because he actually hates metas, he will never admit it.”  
  
“That doesn't make any sense.”  
  
“He is like an immigrant who hates other immigrants. It sadly makes sense, Etta, especially in the current world.”  
  
Diana sighed, taking it hard how little the world of man conformed to Amazonian ideals. Her husband concluded: “We'll keep an eye on it, Etta, let's focus on the task at hand. I know that Lord is a dirty money launderer, but I cannot prove it.”  
  
“Maybe Professor Sandsmark knows something. Lord seems to have a thing for smuggling antiquities,” Etta proposed. Steve nodded, and added: “Diana, maybe our Justice League contacts can help.”  
  
“Supergirl may know something, I'll ask her,” she beamed, and the meeting concluded. When Etta went away to retrieve some files, Steve muttered: “Sorry, Diana, the world of man is such a mess.”  
  
Diana sighed, but smiled, continued massaging her husband and purred: “When I left Themyscira, I knew that bringing peace to your world is hard. I am happy to face that struggle with you.”  
  
“I love you, Diana.”  
  
“I love you, too, Steve.”  
  
Steve turned around, kissed his strong, beautiful wife, and suddenly asked: “D-Diana, can we make love tonight?”  
  
“What? I thought you were tired!”  
  
“I changed my mind,” he muttered with a red face, and she beamed: “Of course we can make love! If you want, we can do that technique once again… and if you are really a good boy, you may tie up instead of getting tied up.”  
  
“What? I could never hurt you, angel!”  
  
“You couldn't hurt me if you tried. You are too much of a gentleman,” she smiled, lifting her muscle bound husband like a sack of potatoes. Steve again flashed the stupid, happy grin, and promised: “I will be a good boy!”  
  
“Oh, that is _WONDERFUL_!”  
  
Steve already knew that tomorrow morning would be rough, and he loved it.  
  
   
  
**NOTES**

  * “Mayor Harriet Holloway” is a nod to two co-creators of Wonder Woman, namely Peter HARRY and Sadie HOLLOWAY Marston. Harriet Holloway's poly relationship is a hat tip to the one Sadie Holloway Marston had, namely with husband William Marston and mutual lover Olive Byrne.
  * Cat Grant having a thing for Superman is a common occurrence.




End file.
